Leçon de choses
by Hel14
Summary: Kaname Chidori se charge de l'éducation du sergent Sousuke Sagara, encore une fois...


_Evidemment, FMP n'est pas à moi. J'avais posé une option sur Sousuke, mais non, même pas..._

_Par contre l'humour c'est le mien. Désolée._

_Pour le rating en M, j'en connais qui vont être déçuEs... ;-)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kaname était bien. Elle avait posé sa tête contre le tronc derrière elle et laissait le soleil de printemps réchauffer son visage, paupières closes. Les seuls bruits qu'elle percevait étaient le bruissement des feuilles et les voix des autres élèves qui profitaient également de cette pause déjeuner ensoleillée. Pour un peu, l'estomac plein du copieux déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé avec application la veille au soir, elle se serait endormie.

Mais ses sens restaient malgré elle en alerte, concentrés sur sa présence. Assis en tailleur près d'elle, Sousuke révisait, sourcils froncés, les leçons pour l'après-midi. De temps à autre, elle l'entendait répéter à mi-voix une phrase, un peu de vocabulaire, une formule de maths…

Elle était bien. Juste bien.

- Salut les amoureux !

Kaname serra les poings et, ouvrant les yeux, foudroya du regard les importuns. En l'occurrence, deux élèves du club santé qui dardaient sur Sousuke et elle leurs sourires niais. La fille, une dénommée Ria, s'éclaircit la gorge et débita son petit speech :

- On ne va pas vous déranger, hein. C'est juste qu'on passe prévenir les étudiants qu'une petite conférence est organisée à notre club jeudi à dix-sept heures sur les dangers des rapports non protégés… En attendant, sortez couverts !

Ria fit un clin d'œil à sa camarade qui, avec un gloussement, tendit à Sousuke deux préservatifs dans leurs étuis bleu foncé. Le jeune homme s'en saisit sans sourciller alors que Kaname virait au rouge pivoine, de gêne et de colère.

Se doutant manifestement du sort possible qui les attendait, Ria et l'autre s'éloignèrent en bredouillant des « au revoir » à toute allure.

Kaname grogna : et voilà, maintenant elle était de mauvaise humeur ! Une minute avant elle était tranquillement en train de se reposer au soleil, et maintenant elle avait envie d'envoyer Sousuke dynamiter ce fichu club santé. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être un des seuls clubs dont l'utilité était vraiment reconnue, mais de là à venir leur jeter des préservatifs à la pause déjeuner… Kaname doutait soudain qu'une telle initiative soit autorisée par la Principale… Quoique… Elle autorisait bien Sousuke à se balader avec des mines anti-personnel, alors…

Une voix la tira de ses pensées :

- Je ne comprends pas, Chidori.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le dit jeune homme qui, toujours assis en tailleur, observait les deux petits étuis qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Kaname demanda avec mauvaise humeur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, encore ?

À l'instant même où elle prononçait cette phrase, elle eut le sentiment diffus qu'elle venait de commettre une terrible erreur…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la possession de préservatifs semble être un motif récurrent d'attention chez les étudiants. L'eau courante est disponible absolument partout, et même en cas d'attaque terroriste ou de conflit majeur il est plus que probable que les autorités ont prévu des dispositifs de ravitaillement avant d'en arriver à ce type d'extrémité.

- Hein ?

Sousuke se tourna vers sa camarade, qui le regardait avec un air totalement ahuri. Il hocha la tête :

- Je vois que tu partages mon incompréhension, Chidori.

- Que je… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Quel est le rapport entre tes histoires d'eau courante et… un préservatif ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, étonné :

- Ces étuis servent à préserver une importante quantité d'eau au cas où, par exemple, en l'absence de gourde adéquate, on doit se prémunir d'une réserve en terrain hostile. L'eau est un élément vital pour le corps, et…

- Je sais que l'eau est un élément vital pour le corps, abruti ! hurla Kaname dont une veine battait dangereusement sur le front. Mais les préservatifs ne servent pas à ça, en tous cas pas pour n'importe quel être humain normal qui n'est pas un obsédé de la guerre !

- Oh, répondit placidement Sousuke. À quoi servent-ils alors ?

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était purement et simplement pas possible. Il devait lui faire une blague.

_"Et depuis quand le Sergent Sousuke Sagara fait-il des blagues ?_" lui murmura une perfide petite voix intérieure.

Écarlate, elle bredouilla :

- Tu.. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais vraiment pas… à quoi ça sert ?

- Si ce n'est pas à conserver de l'eau, alors non, je l'ignore. Maintenant que j'y pense, Kurz et le major Mao ont fait une réflexion à ce même sujet avant mon arrivée à Jindai, mais je n'avais alors pas réalisé que j'étais dans l'erreur. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer l'utilité de ce dispositif ?

Sousuke, joignant le geste à la parole, leva à la hauteur de son visage l'un des préservatifs. D'un geste rapide, Kaname lui arracha l'objet, jetant de tous côtés des regards affolés pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu le jeune homme brandir devant elle une telle chose. Momentanément rassurée, elle soupira.

- Chidori ? Tout va bien ?

Non ! Non tout n'allait pas bien. Tout n'allait pas bien du tout en fait. Kaname se retrouvait là, assise près du jeune soldat, et venait soudain de réaliser l'étendue de son ignorance. Autant ses gaffes sur tout autre sujet l'énervaient ou l'amusaient, autant là était-elle… totalement paniquée.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait rien.

D'accord, elle avait réalisé depuis belle lurette que niveau relations humaines, le sergent Sagara était un inadapté total, un handicapé des sentiments. Personne ne pouvait en vouloir au jeune homme, son triste passé expliquait que nouer des liens affectifs ait été inconcevable, voire dangereux dans les situations traversées.

Question relations amoureuses, là c'était le summum. D'un côté il semblait totalement terrorisé devant la moindre tentative d'approche d'un membre de la gent féminine ; d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas adressé un regard au maillot de bain de Kaname cet été sur la plage, et embrasser Misuki ne semblait lui avoir fait ni chaud ni froid.

Bref, l'innocence d'un gamin de six ans dans le corps d'un lycéen.

Et il fallait que cela tombe sur elle. Sur _elle_.

Kaname soupira et songea un instant à refiler cette « mission » à quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre.

Mais… cela signifiait aller voir ce quelqu'un en question, et quoi, lui dire « tiens, machin, Sousuke ne connaît rien au sexe, tu peux lui expliquer ? Ok, merci ! » Impossible.

Et puis qui aller voir ?

Kazama ? Elle doutait qu'il en sache beaucoup plus que Sousuke, en fait… Et elle doutait également qu'il passe le début des explications sans risquer l'anévrisme.

Hayashimizu ? Pas une si mauvaise idée… Sauf que le président du conseil des étudiants venait de partir pour un échange linguistique de quinze jours avec les classes de Terminale.

Ono-D et Kurz ? Hors de question !! Pour que ces deux obsédés sautent sur l'occasion pour organiser un visionnage entre hommes de films pornographiques et qu'ils pervertissent à jamais le malheureux sergent, jamais !

Une fille alors ? Melissa ?

Kaname repoussa vigoureusement cette idée : le major Mao serait capable de trouver trop barbante la théorie et de choisir la pratique pour parfaire ses explications…. Voire d'appeler Tessa pour illustrer ses démonstrations, et là cela devenait carrément du pur cauchemar !

Kaname se gratta furieusement le haut du crâne, alors qu'elle réalisait petit à petit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sousuke la regardait toujours, une sincère incompréhension sur les traits. Il cligna des yeux :

- Chidori ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal.

Non, devoir expliquer à un garçon de dix-sept ans dont elle était éperdument amoureuse ce qu'était les relations sexuelles ne semblait pas à Kaname Chidori quelque chose de « normal ». Elle soupira : mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui était normal dans sa vie depuis que Sousuke Sagara y avait fait son entrée ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et rougit à nouveau : elle devait le faire. Elle, et personne d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le laisser se faire humilier si ses camarades découvraient l'étendue de son ignorance sur le sujet. Elle regarda sa montre : il restait près de vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Ils étaient seuls, à l'écart, assis dans le parc du lycée. Il faisait beau, tout était calme.

Elle avait toujours été partisane d'en finir rapidement avec les pires corvées pour pouvoir ensuite profiter au mieux du temps gagné.

_"Et de quoi comptes-tu profiter au mieux sur le sujet ?_" lui glissa à nouveau l'horripilante petite voix intérieure.

Kaname ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément d'éviter de laisser glisser ses pensées dans cette direction. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais les garda baissés, et murmura sans regarder Sousuke :

- Écoute, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais… Mais tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à m'interrompre ou à me poser la moindre question, je te préviens, sinon ce que tu as pu subir de ma main par le passé ne sera qu'un souvenir de vacances comparé à ce qui t'attend !

- Affirmatif, répondit le jeune homme.

Elle le sentit se détendre, toujours assis, attentif et sérieux. Il avait posé son manuel d'anglais.

Kaname sentait le sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Elle était sensée faire quoi en fait ? Des croquis, des schémas ? Parler des abeilles, du pollen, des graines et toutes ces âneries ?

Sousuke était un ignorant, pas un abruti… Enfin parfois si, mais bon…

Elle prit une grande, une très grande inspiration et, assise contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses doigts crispés sur le tissu de sa jupe, les yeux toujours baissés, se lança :

- Alors… commençons par….

_Par quoi ? Par quoi commencer ?_

- En fait, tout commence quand une fille et un garçon se plaisent, et…. Enfin bon, c'est un peu restrictif, il peut aussi y avoir des cas avec deux garçons qui se plaisent, ou deux filles, hein…

_Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu_

- Mais là on va en rester à un garçon et une fille et c'est tout parce que voilà, hein ! Bon, alors… quand ils se plaisent, tu te souviens, je t'avais expliqué comme on fait pour draguer. Bon, eh bien après, disons qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils s'embrassent, ils se tiennent par la main, ils font des trucs tous les deux quoi.

_Des « trucs tous les deux quoi » ?_

_Pathétique, elle était pathétique._

- Bref, après un certain temps… Enfin d'ailleurs sur un plan religieux, normalement on attend de se marier pour… ça. Mais socialement, il est à présent admis qu'un garçon et une fille qui se fréquentent depuis assez longtemps et sont sûrs de leurs sentiments puissent… enfin bref, faire ce que je vais t'expliquer quoi !

Kaname reprit son souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Sousuke, sans pourtant regarder son visage, elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard. Il était toujours à côté d'elle, concentré sur ses paroles. Ils étaient toujours seuls.

Bref, elle devait continuer. Pour un peu, elle aurait espéré une attaque terroriste, là.

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle soupira et continua :

- Pour en revenir à ces préservatifs… Ils sont utiles pour ce qu'on appelle les….

_Allez !_

- … les….

_Courage !_

- Les relations sexuelles.

Ça y est, c'était dit. Avoir prononcé ces mots lui donnaient l'impression de s'être jetée à l'eau. De peur de se noyer complètement, elle enchaîna à toute allure :

- Les relations sexuelles sont, corporellement, faites pour avoir des enfants, mais elles ont en plus une dimension sentimentale et… procurent un certain plaisir.

Réalisant soudain une chose, elle balbutia, écarlate :

- Attention, hein, moi je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre, hein ! Je sais juste ce qu'on m'en a dit ou ce que j'ai vu dans les films ou autre ! Parce que bon, pour ça, il faut trouver le bon garçon, celui qu'on aime vraiment, et qu'il vous aime aussi, et les sentiments…

_« Tu t'éloignes du sujet, là »_… lui glissa la petite voix intérieure. Kaname serra les poings, se plantant les ongles dans les paumes, et reprit son souffle :

- Bref. Alors quand ils s'aiment vraiment, ou qu'ils viennent juste de se marier, ils vont donc avoir des... relations sexuelles. Cela a donc trait, comme son nom l'indique, aux sexes. Au pluriel, hein, on a besoin des deux, celui du garçon et celui de la fille.

_Pathétique. Lamentable. Pitoyable._

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à Kurz de se charger de ça, déjà ?_

- En fait, le garçon et la fille se retrouvent dans un endroit calme, tranquille… avec un lit c'est mieux. Pas un champ de mines en Afghanistan ou je ne sais quoi, hein ! Et donc ils s'embrassent, ils se caressent, ils se disent des mots doux, romantiques… et s'ils ont envie, tous les deux, d'aller plus loin, ils se déshabillent pour se retrouver nus. Et il ne faut pas garder ses chaussettes, hein ! Toujours retirer les chaussettes !

_Mais pourquoi diable parlait-elle des chaussettes ?_

- Et ensuite… en fait tout est affaire de.. fluides.

_Oui, voilà, bien l'histoire des fluides ! Bien vu ça !_

- En fait, les baisers, les caresses, tout ça, créent une certaine excitation, qui se traduit chez les filles par une…

_Par une ?_

- Par une lubrification du sexe.

_Vagin, clitoris, lèvres… on oublie hein, tant pis pour les détails._

- Et cette excitation du côté du garçon se traduit alors par une… par une…

_Par une ??_

- Par une érection quoi !

Kaname eut soudain l'impression d'avoir hurlé, et regarda fébrilement autour d'elle : non, rien, personne ne s'était retourné, elle était toujours seule avec Sousuke qui, parfaitement immobile, la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et une rougeur certaine au niveau des joues.

Elle ferma les yeux immédiatement : ne pas croiser son regard, surtout pas !

Elle respira à nouveau, crispa davantage ses doigts sur sa jupe, et continua d'une voix tremblante :

- C'est une .. une rigidité… du sexe masculin qui se produit quand le sang y afflue en cas d'excitation sexuelle justement. Cela peut arriver assez souvent, la nuit notamment il paraît, au réveil, tu as peut-être déjà…

_OH MON DIEU MAIS ELLE DISAIT QUOI, LÀ ?_

Kaname vira à l'écarlate et cacha son visage dans ses mains, balbutiant :

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Pardon ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Chido… murmura Sousuke.

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Surtout ne dis rien ! Laisse-moi continuer !

Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément, tentant en vain de calmer les battements de son cœur, et continua d'une voix blanche :

- Alors bon, pour une première… relation sexuelle, le plus simple paraît-il, c'est de s'allonger, le garçon sur la fille, mais il faut que le garçon se repose sur ses avant-bras, sinon il écrase la fille ! Bref… une fois arrivés là…

_Oui ? Une fois arrivée là ??_

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde, une très profonde inspiration et débita à toute allure :

- Le garçon emboîte son sexe qui s'est donc dressé à cause du sang dans le sexe humide de la fille, et il fait des doux mouvements de va et vient, puis il accélère, mais quand il sent que la fille veut bien hein, et puis après le plaisir doit devenir de plus en plus grand pour les deux et à la fin le garçon éjacule, c'est-à-dire qu'il répand son sperme dans le sexe de sa compagne, et s'ils sont mariés et qu'elle est fertile à cette période elle peut alors tomber enceinte et avoir un enfant neuf mois pus tard.

Elle souffla, comme soulagée. Le plus dur était passé, non ?

- Chido…

- Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, alors ne m'interromps pas, c'est déjà assez pénible ! s'écria-t-elle sans le regarder.

Sans plus attendre, désespérée d'en finir au plus vite, elle enchaîna :

- Pour en revenir au préservatif, il faut l'utiliser avant la pénétration, pendant les préliminaires. Ah oui, je n'ai pas parlé des préliminaires… C'est très important, hein, surtout pour la fille ! Le garçon doit être très doux, très patient, la caresser un peu partout, notamment au niveau de la poitrine et du… du sexe, pour qu'elle soit bien lubrifiée. Parce que sinon c'est douloureux pour la fille, surtout la première fois, il parait, même si ce n'est pas une règle, mais bon.

_« Tu ne veux pas lui expliquer où sont tes zones érogènes tant que tu y es ? »_ murmura la petite voix intérieure. Kaname grogna et continua :

- Donc, le garçon doit dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe avant de pénétrer la fille. Comme cela son sperme sera contenu à l'intérieur, et le fille ne pourra pas tomber enceinte. Comme cela le contact entre les deux sexes est aussi limité, et cela empêche la propagation de maladies infectieuses parfois très graves. Et le garçon retient le préservatif en se retirant de la fille, puis le jette, et…

Kaname réalisa soudain qu'elle avait enfin fini. FINI !

Victorieuse, brandissant le poing, elle acheva en s'écriant :

- Et voilà !

Alors, alors seulement, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de Sousuke. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, s'étant juste légèrement tendu. La rougeur de ses joues persistait, mais Kaname était parfaitement consciente d'être elle-même écarlate. Il déglutit lentement. La jeune fille se força à sourire maladroitement et demanda d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu détaché :

- Bon, voilà. Tu as compris ?

- Affirmatif, répondit-il simplement.

Kaname soupira d'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était parvenue à faire ça, à lui expliquer, à lui, les relations sexuelles et l'usage du préservatif…

À Sousuke Sagara.

SON Sousuke Sagara.

Kaname, quelque part, était très fière. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses traits, alors qu'elle s'étirait contre l'arbre.

À cet instant retentit la sonnerie qui annonçait l'imminence de la reprise des cours. Sousuke se leva, ramassant ses livres, sembla hésiter un instant puis, parfaitement droit, le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude, posa les yeux sur Kaname :

- Chidori ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Je te remercie de ces explications exhaustives et parfaitement compréhensibles.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Kaname s'élargit. Tout allait bien. En toute simplicité, elle avait été brillante. Oui, c'est ça, brillante.

Sousuke continua :

- L'usage normal d'un préservatif m'était totalement inconnu, et je reconnais que je viens de comprendre certaines remarques et réflexions que j'avais pu entendre et dont le sens m'avait jusque là échappé. Cependant…

_Cependant ? Comment ça « cependant » ?_

- Cependant, pour ce qui concerne le reste de ton explication, je me permets de te faire remarquer que, même si je n'ai aucune…

Sousuke rougit plus violemment et des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.

- … expérience de terrain de cette pratique, je n'en reste pas moins relativement informé de certaines fonctions de bases du corps humain.

Kaname cessa de respirer alors que, petit à petit, les paroles du jeune homme imprégnaient son esprit.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Il continua :

- Partageant de plus depuis toujours le quotidien de soldats plus âgés et donc plus expérimentés m'a également rapidement mis au fait d'un certain type de relations entre hommes et femmes. Je confirme que la partie sentimentale de ce type de pratiques est malheureusement souvent laissée de côté au profit de récits basés exclusivement sur la performance physique et le nombre de partenaires, ou de trafic de supports vidéos dont l'intérêt ne m'a jamais semblé évident.

_OH MON DIEU !_

Elle allait mourir de honte. Là. Tout de suite. Le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et elle allait disparaître. Maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse maintenant.

- Je te remercie cependant encore de ce nouvel effort manifeste de ta part pour faciliter mon intégration dans un contexte social normal. Ton explication était, je le répète, à la fois d'une grande clarté et d'une parfaite concision, même si peu adaptée sur certains points à ma réelle situation.

Très calmement, Sousuke prit dans une main sa mallette de cours. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux préservatifs qu'il tenait encore dans son autre paume, et dit :

- Je comprends à présent parfaitement la pertinence de telles distributions dans un contexte lycéen. J'en conclus que la date imprimée sur la pochette marque la limite d'efficacité du produit. C'est très utile car je suppose qu'alors il ne serait plus capable non plus d'assurer l'étanchéité pour conserver de l'eau. Cet objet est doublement vital, donc. Très ingénieux.

Il les rangea dans la poche de sa veste noire. Kaname, toujours assise contre l'arbre, semblait pétrifiée. Ses cheveux bleus cachaient à la vue de Sousuke les yeux de la jeune fille, mais le ton de sa voix quand elle parla enfin le fit reculer d'un pas :

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire… Tu n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter…

- J'ai essayé Chidori. Mais tu avais été très claire sur le fait que tu ne voulais aucune interruption, et mes deux tentatives d'intervention se sont d'ailleurs soldées par des échecs.

- Sousuke…

La voix de Kaname était grave, vibrante de colère et d'indignation. Le jeune soldat recula à nouveau d'un pas quand il la vit se lever lentement, tremblante de rage. Il se força néanmoins à ne montrer à l'ennemi aucun signe extérieur de panique, et se détourna posément vers le bâtiment principal du lycée :

- Chidori, nous devons y aller, la plupart de nos camarades sont déjà rentrés en classe et il serait incorrect d'être en retard pour le cours.

Il fit quelques pas, parfaitement conscient de la suite des événements. Il pouvait quasiment sentir derrière lui la colère qui irradiait de la jeune fille, et Sousuke rentra légèrement son cou entre ses épaules, prêt à encaisser la première attaque alors qu'un hurlement de fureur retentissait derrière lui :

- SOUSUKE !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Histoire débile écrite parce que j'en ai un peu assez de rencontrer des fics où Sousuke semble totalement ignorant de ce que sont les relations sexuelles, voire de sa propre anatomie parfois !_

_C'est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans certainement parfaitement constitué (sinon on en connait une qui va être très déçue...) qui, en plus, a passé toute sa vie entouré de soldats, de mercenaires.  
Sans vouloir nullement insulter le métier de soldat, les chambrées ne sont pas réputées pour être des salons littéraires et il est de notoriété publique que les relations sexuelles y sont un sujet de conversation de choix, et pas forcément sur le ton "Sissi Impératrice"._

_Bref, Sousuke est un soldat, pas un extra-terrestre. Non mais. ;-) _


End file.
